Truth About Secrets
by Mentalhead123
Summary: What does it truly mean to be a hero? Risking your life for the sake of others or throwing caution to the wind and taking pure evil head on? Finn, Jake, and the rest of their friends will be tested to their limits to stop a new threat while discovering new things about themselves, like once lost buried loves, secrets, bravery, and most of all what it actually means to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1: Knight

**Hello everyone this is Mentalhead123 and before the story starts I just want to say thank you to CaptainOntoOcean for co-writing this story with me. Incase you don't know the Captain is the author of one of my favorite Adventure Time Fanfics 'Beauty and the Vampire Queen' if you never read it than I highly recommend doing so.****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own Adventure Time I only own my OC's **

* * *

><p>It seemed like an ordinary day in the Fire Kingdom; Flame Princess was carrying out her royal duties and actually caring about the fire people, Flame King was angrily grumbling from inside the lantern hating the fact that the fire people preferred his daughter and not him despite having to be honest all the time.<p>

However what was unexpected on this day was the arrival of Flame Princess' evil cousins Furnius and Torcho. Flame Princess stopped listening to the people in front of her as she noticed that her cousins were approaching the throne.

"What do you two want?" She asked blankly, not really wanting them in her presence at the moment.

"We wish to speak with you cousin." Furnius said

"About what exactly?" She asked. Both Furnius and Torcho looked back at the line of fire people.

"We believe you were jusssst leaving." Torcho said. All the fire people looked at Flame Princess to confirm his words.

"It's fine this won't take long." She said and all of the fire people left leaving only herself, Cinnamon Bun, her cousins, and her father and Don John in the lantern.

"So what is it you need to speak with me alone?"

"We just wanted to thank you for making your father so miserable." Furnius said.

"You do know I can hear you from up here right?" Flame King asked but everyone ignored him.

"But we alssssssso like to point out that you don't desssssserve the throne. You know very well that we are the rightful heirssssss to the kingdom."

"So you both just decided to come here and complain to me about it?" She asked sarcastically.

"Complain? No. In fact what they really came here for was to witness your downfall." A male voice called out from what appeared to be nowhere.

This voice caught everyone off guard and they were all looking around to see the person.

"Up here you fools." The male voice called out and they all looked above the throne to see a person floating directly above it.

The Princess practically jumped off the throne as she turned around to see a guy who was clearly taller than her and was wearing all black clothes. He was wearing black plants, a black shirt, black gloves, black boots, and a long black overcoat with a hood on that kept his face from being seen.

"Who are you and what do you mean by what you said?!"

"Clearly you don't see that these two have evil intentions, and you know I'm actually very surprised you didn't notice it yourself."

This person in black then floated up to the ceiling to a stalactite directly over the throne, he then forcibly removed the stalactite and brought it down to the ground with him.

"You know with you guys I get the feeling that you're smart but not very creative. Didn't you try something similar on Flame King once?" He asked as he tilted the stalactite over, pouring out gallons of water and ice chunks. Now Furnius and Torcho started to look very worried.

"You mean that was just a trick to assassinate me?!" Flame Princess asked now starting to get very angry.

"Now your starting to get it. But really I don't see how getting rid of her would suddenly make the two of you the rulers of this kingdom. I mean really the people would sooner take back Mr. Big, Mean, and Selfish up there." The stranger said pointing at Flame King.

"How did you know about our plans?!" Furnius asked. The stranger reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass ball.

"Somebody told me that you were planning on taking the Fire Kingdom for yourselves so I decided to step in. You fools never stood a chance." He said.

"And now your going to pay for even trying such a thing." Flame Princess said as guards came into the throne room and surrounded themselves around Furnius and Torcho. "Go lock them in a freezer somewhere and make them think what they tried to do." And the guards did just that by dragging them away.

"I suppose I should be grateful for what you did for me, but who are you anyway?"

"Call me Knight, and I actually didn't come here just to save you. I'm here for two completely different reasons."

"What reasons would those be?" She asked sitting back down on her throne.

"Well one; its to enjoy your father's misery." He said taking out a small camera and snapping a picture of Flame King inside the lantern. "And the second reason is that I need you for something."

"What do you need me for?" She asked curiously.

"That I'm not certain of. I wasn't given that many details but somebody told me is that I need the princess of the Fire Kingdom, but I do have other details. Details I do not wish to reveal here so would you please meet me in the Grasslands later on today?"

"Well... I don't know I can't just leave there are many things I must do here."

"Get someone else to do them. Look I did just save your life about five minutes ago the least you could do is listen to what I have to share."

"...Fine, Cinnamon Bun your in charge until I return my business with him is done."

"Your wish is my command Princess." Cinnamon Bun said saluting her.

"Good meet me in the Grasslands in about an hour I have other things I must do first." Knight said leaving without saying another word.

After Knight left, Flame King decided to speak.

"If I were you I would stay far away from that guy. Believe me he is nothing but trouble."

Surprised by his comment, Flame Princess looked at her father with a dumbfounded expression.

"What is that that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means what I said, he is nothing but trouble and if he came to you than that means he knows just about everything about you."

"Do you really expect me to believe that, especially coming from you?"

"Believe what you want to believe, but whatever it is that he asked you for I'm more than certain that it is something far much worse than anything I could've ever done."

* * *

><p>At Marceline's house the Vampire Queen was currently floating above her stone hard couch playing her ax bass trying to come up with new songs. Until she heard a knock on her door which broke her concentration. The vampire floated to the door and was completely surprised by who it was.<p>

"Knight!?" Marceline said in surprise.

"Hi Marcy been a long time hasn't it?"

"It has you haven't changed a bit." She said allowing Knight to enter her house.

"Neither have you, isn't that the great thing about immortality?"

"So what brings you here after so long?"

"Well as you could guess I didn't just come here to see an old friend. No in fact I'm here for something much more serious and I'm afraid it might involve you somehow." He said in a serious tone.

"Really how would anything effect me?" The Vampire asked.

"Because it somehow involves your kingdom, Vampire Queen."

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"Look I don't have time to explain everything now. Meet me in the Grasslands in an hour I promise I'll explain everything there."

Knight then walked out of the house before Marceline could even ask another question.

* * *

><p>At the tree house of Finn and Jake the two of them were currently caught up in a BMO tournament. They were so caught up in it that at first they didn't notice someone was knocking on their door.<p>

"Get that will you Finn?" Jake asked being too lazy and too caught up in his game to move.

Finn went down to answer the door and came back only a moment later with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Dude check this out whoever was at the door left this note for us." Finn said waving the paper in front of Jake's face.

"Well what does it say?"

_"Dear Finn the Human and Jake the Dog_,

_For reasons that I cannot explain through this letter I must request your heroic services. Again for reason I can't give I must leave out the details for now. But if you come meet me in the middle of the Grasslands I will gladly explain what it is that I need you to do. Please meet me in one hour and if you do what needs to be done I will repay in a very big way."_

"That's weird it doesn't say who its from." Finn said as he finished reading the letter.

"I don't know man should we really go meet with this guy its sounds kind of sketchy to me."

"Come on Jake whoever this is says he needs our help. Maybe he's in some kind of trouble and that's why he couldn't tell us anything."

"... Alright we can at least see what he needs us for."

They left the house after that to meet the mysterious person who asked for their help.

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum was currently testing out new experiments. In fact she was so caught up in her experiments she didn't even hear someone walk into her lab.<p>

"You still do all of this science stuff Bonnie, it really is true some people never change." She turned around fast to see who was talking to her.

"Knight, is that you?" The pink princess said looking at the dark figure that was Knight.

"You know it is Princess good to see you." He said sitting in a near by chair to where Bubblegum was.

"So what brings you to the Candy Kingdom?"

"Well unfortunately it isn't just to see you. There is something much more urgent."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen Bonnie, I need your help with something."

* * *

><p><span><strong>An Hour Later In The Grasslands<strong>

Knight was standing in the spot where he would meet everyone had told to come here.

Just as he had asked everyone was coming towards him. Marceline showed up first, then Flame Princess, then Finn and Jake, followed by Princess Bubblegum.

"Thank you all for coming as I'm certain most of you know by now my name is Knight. And I'm also certain that by now all of you want to know why it is that I called you here."

"That's exactly why we're here. Why is it the five of us are here anyway?" Flame Princess asked.

"I was getting to that Flame Princess. I think it would be easier to explain who I am first. You already know my name so what I am I guess you could say that I'm like Billy."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked

"Well I protect and save Ooo like Billy did, the main difference is that I never stopped doing it unlike the old man."

"Hey if your like Billy then how come we've never heard of you before?" Jake asked.

"There's another difference, unlike other heroes like Billy, or Joshua I choose to stay out of the spotlight, meaning I don't care to be recognized or praised for what I do."

"Now as to why I called all of you here." He said.

"As I told Flame Princess earlier I called you all here because I have been told by a trustworthy source that something horrible is going to happen very soon and I need your help to stop it.

"Why do you need our help?" Bubblegum asked.

"Don't look at me because I don't even have the answer to that. I was never told why but I need your help with something, what it is exactly I don't know."

"You said earlier that it involves the Vampire Kingdom, what did you mean by that?" Marceline asked

"Well apparently your not all sugar and rainbows like the Candy Princess here, in fact there's actually some sort of rebellion going against you Marceline."

"WHAT?! That's impossible who in their right mind would even think about something like that?!" The Vampire Queen shouted.

"Off the top of my head I could think of at least ten people but doesn't matter. Marceline I'm going to ask you something that to me just seems completely bizarre but I have to ask it anyway."

"Was there ever a Vampire King?" With that question Marceline's expression completely changed from angry, to nervous and worried.

"Wh-What do mean there's no vampire king?"

"Well from what I was told this rebellion thing has something to do with a vampire king and since your the Vampire Queen I thought I should ask you."

"W-Well you said it yourself I'm the Vampire Queen and there certainly isn't a king so I don't know what that's supposed to mean." She said in a way to try to shrug it off.

"Yeah I figured as much, I knew it was just a weird question and nothing more." He lied, Knight could easily tell that Marceline wasn't telling him everything but decided not to push her.

"Knight, my father mentioned earlier that you were nothing but trouble, and I've been wondering what that means." Flame Princess said.

"Well Flame Princess its no secret really, your father and I hate each other."

"Why?"

"I once prevented the Fire Kingdom from going to war against the Candy Kingdom and all of Ooo. Ever since he's claimed that I'm just trouble for the Fire Kingdom and all fire elementals." He said nonchalantly.

"But none of that really matters right now. It still doesn't change the fact about the rebellion, and that I need the five of you for some unknown reason. I don't know about you guys but I would like to find out more about both of those things and I know just where to go to find out more."

"Where would that be exactly?" Bubblegum asked

"The Vampire Kingdom where else? I know someone there who can tell us more about this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what you think is it good or should I stop while I'm ahead? Please share your opinions in either reviews or PMs thank you for reading. Be sure to give credit to CaptainOntoOcean for being the co-writer of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Vampire Kingdom

**So what did you think of the first chapter? Do you like my OC Knight? If you liked the both of them than I really hope you continue reading. Now without any further delay here is the second chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you need our help Knight?" Bubblegum asked.<p>

"If I wasn't do you really think I would waste my time by coming to you idiots first?"

"Hey you can't say stuff like that to us." Finn said angrily.

"I can say whatever I want Finn, besides its not like any of you are my first choice in doing something like this." Knight said then he turned towards everyone else.

"As for the rest of you if do not want to take part in this journey by all means you are free to return to your homes. If you help me though, I can reward all of you greatly. Just name what you want and I can either give it to you or I can get it somehow."

Everyone stared at everybody else for a moment thinking about Knight's words and almost all of them came to the same conclusion.

"We're in Knight, after all if my kingdom is at risk I certainly want to know whats happening." Marceline said.

Everyone else looked quite enthusiastic telling Knight that they certainly would help him. The only one who actually looked reluctant was Flame Princess.

"What's wrong Flame Princess, don't want to help?" Knight asked.

"Its not that I don't want to help you, its just that I don't see why you would need my help or any of our help for that matter." FP explained.

"I don't see why I would your help either. Honestly if anything I think the five of you would be more of a nuisance than anything useful. But tell you what, if help me on this journey I'll stabilize your elemental matrix."

Needless to say FP (as well as everyone else) looked absolutely shocked at Knight.

"You can do that?" She asked.

"Yes, I know a way how I can do it. I can even make it so you can interact with those who are outside of the Fire Kingdom."

Flame Princess only needed to think about it for a minute before saying. "Ok, Knight I'll help you with this journey, and help with whatever problems there might be in the Vampire Kingdom."

"Good. Now Marceline, will you please lead us to your kingdom?"

The vampire did exactly that, she led them into the Forest of Trees. As they ventured forward, Finn and Jake soon realized that they were walking through a part of the forest they had never even explored. The group continued to walk through the shaded enviorment only to realize that it was getting darker with each passing step.

"Hey, Marceline, why does it seem like it's getting darker the further we go?" Finn asked with genuine curiousity in his tone.

"Its the magic of the Vampire Kingdom. Whether its day or night, it always stays dark around the entrance, that way any vampires who come here wont be burnt by the sun."

With their feet pushing forward Jake looked over to a tree, than another tree ahead of the first one, a second, a third, and finally what he noticed about all of those trees is that blood appeared to be splattered across the dark bark.

"Uh guys..."

"Not now, Jake. We're almost there." Marceline said as she floated over to a small clearing.

When the dog saw the opening he was already creeped out by the blood splattered trees, now he was honestly afraid about seeing a clearing light up with torches and a pentagram on the ground created by blood.

"Uh. A-Are you guys sure this is a good idea..?" Jake questioned trying his best to sound casual, but failing as his tone was coated in fear.

"No. If anything this is probably a terrible idea, but it's the only one that I can think of that would actually work." Knight said in a blank tone.

Suddenly, the pentagram changed from blood red to a very eerie shade of green. All by itself, the pentagram lit up on a green fire and out of the green embers came a beast that looked completely demonic. Before anyone could even react to what was happening, the demonic fire creature consumed the warriors and disappeared back into the pentagram that changed to it's original state.

* * *

><p>When the flames around them cleared, everyone immediately noticed that they weren't in the same place. All around them they saw ancient buildings that looked like they were Victorian styled, but what they really noticed was the sky was different. Instead of it being blue with the sun out, it was crimson red with what looked a crescent moon eradiating a white glow.<p>

"Everyone, welcome to the Vampire Kingdom." said the Queen with an unpleasent tone.

"Wow, Marceline! You actually have a kingdom, me and Jake were starting to think that you being the 'Vampire Queen' was just a title." said the young human in amazement.

"Believe me, weenie, there's a reason why I don't normally bring guests here and that reason is because I don't want anyone becoming someone's lunch."

"Why does this place look so... different?" Flame Princess asked while staring at the crimson sky.

"I believe I can answer that," Knight began, "This kingdom used to be part of the Nightosphere and sometime after the Mushroom War the vampires broke away from the demons, don't ask me why or how because I don't know, but ever since they've pretty much been living on their own which is actually a lot more peaceful than one would think. Although we're not here to observe vampires, we're here to find my friend and I know exactly where he'll be so follow me."

Everyone followed Knight for about twenty minutes and during that time they passed by a few vampire citizens, some looked at them with hunger in their eyes, but they didn't dare do anything because they noticed their queen was with them. They continued to walk until Knight stopped right in front of an older building.

"This is it, guys. Just remember this when we see him, let me do the talking and don't ask any stupid questions."

Inside, the building wasn't exactly what they expected. There were some vampires at different tables reading books and there was a small stage in the back with musicians playing smooth jazz music.

"There he is, I see him." Knight said as he walked over to a small booth with only one undead citizen sitting in it. He looked to be about the same age as Finn, he also had short dark hair, wearing a black buttoned shirt and jeans.

"Knight! So great to see you! How are you doing, my friend?" He asked standing up and shaking the hooded man's hand.

"I'm doing great, Victor."

Victor then noticed the five friends standing behind Knight.

" I see you brought some friends with you and who else, but with my own Queen? It truly is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Marceline." He said while bowing to her.

"Uh.. just Marceline.. I don't really like formalities." She said as Victor stood up and sat back down as the others joined him in the booth.

"If you insist. Knight, what brings you here and what type of help do you need?"

"All of us are here because we were told about a plot that certain vampires that are trying to overthrow Marceline. Have you heard anything about this?"

Victor sat quietly for a moment thinking about what Knight had said until he finally spoke up, "I suppose I have heard something like that, but of course I have to ask, should I be concerned about it? And if so, why?"

"This entire kingdom is at risk. Quite possibly several others as well so, that should be enough to concern you." Knight said with a stern tone as he sat back in the booth while crossing his arms.

"Fine. You've convinced me. I'll tell you what I know, but it isn't much I'll tell you that. The rebellion against Marceline is very true."

"Why would there be some rebellion against me?" asked the Queen.

"I'm not really sure. From what I've heard its about something from before you became queen. And up until recently I thought we didn't have anyone else before you, you've been the queen for so long, but then again I'm not even 300 years old yet."

"Do you know who's planning that rebellion and what exactly their plans are?" Bubblegum questioned.

"I wish I could tell you Candy Princess. The only bit of information I know about their plan is something about resurrection, but I just thought that was about something other vampires did before Marceline became the ruler of this place."

"Are you sure that's all you know?" Knight asked as Victor nodded shortly.

Just as everyone was standing up Flame Princess stayed sitting now looking at Victor with a suspicious expression.

"How do you know about this?" She asked suspiciously again. Victor looked quite surprised that she had even asked that.

"W-Why would you ask that..?"

"It's just something that I'm curious about. I mean, really, how would you know anything about rogue vampires and what they're planning about a rebellion?"

"I just hear things, Princess. I've even heard things about you and I gotta say, I'm quite impressed with how you were able to dethrone your own father! You must certainly have courage! I definitely wouldn't be brave enough to take on someone like Flame King."

The younger princess was a bit surprised by Victor's comment and it even made her blush a little, causing a slightly brighter glow about her being.

"Look, man. All we came here to do was ask you what to know so, can you tell us anything else?" Finn said with a hint of jealousy.

"What's wrong, kid? Don't like it when someone gives a compliment to your lady?" Victor said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Finn didn't say anything instead he just blushed himself and tried not to look at Flame Princess for the moment.

"Look, I don't care if you guys like to goof around, but right now really isn't the time. Victor, are you sure you don't know anything else?" Knight asked in a serious manner.

"I really wish I did Knight, but not a whole lot gets spoken about something like that."

".. Yeah I guess thanks anyway, everyone lets get out of here." Knight said and they did exactly that.

After the group left three mysterious looking figures walked up to the booth Victor was at, one of them put a small piece of paper on the table that said _'Did you tell them?' _Victor only nodded and the three of them left immediately after that.

* * *

><p>The group walked out of the tavern and began a slow pace about the kingdom as Knight planned his next move. All were silent, but Bubblegum couldn't help take notice at how unusually quiet Marceline was being. She glanced to her side and could see gray fingers pushing back the black hair in a stressful manner, a small layer of sweat working over the older girl's brow as her crimson eyes stared off into another dimension.<p>

"Hey," began the candy girl as she gripped onto her friends arm lightly, "everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine..." said the vampire, but she didn't bother to meet the other girl's eyes.

"You know I know you better than that.. WAY better than that. I know when you're stressed.. or when you're even s-"

"DON'T... Don't say it.."

"There's nothing wrong with bein-"

"BUT I'M NOT OKAY?! I'M NOT!"

A small amount of vampires turned as they saw their ruler beginning to yell, the group of friends even turned back for a brief second before Knight spoke.

"Ladies, come on. We don't have time to waste."

The vampire walked ahead and glanced at the ground beneath her feet, she could hear light footsteps following close behind before feeling a hand lightly grip on her own.

"It's okay to admit you're scared sometimes, ya know? We may not have what we had before.. but I'm not a stranger, Marceline."

"I'm not scared, Bonnie. I'm a thousand years old, I rule over the vampires, and on top of that I'm the daughter of a demon. Scared?" she began before tugging her hand away and glancing at the young ruler with a chuckle and smirk, "That word doesn't exist in my vocabulary. Besides.. as if you could understand what it's like to be in my world.. you don't belong in it like you said, remember?"

Bonnibel watched Marceline walk away and for the first time in a long time she felt a small tug in her heart. She gave a light sigh before glaring up at the red sky, her expression reading almost something of sadness or maybe even worry.

"But you belong in mine..."


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

The group of friends was still walking a slow pace around the Vampire Kingdom, patiently waiting for Knight to come up with a new plan of what to do next. As they kept walking and Knight not saying anything, they were all starting to lose their patience.

"Come on Knight we need to know what to do next. Don't you have some sort of a plan?" Finn asked.

"No. I make things up as I go along. Sometimes it takes me a while, sometimes it doesn't. Besides even if I could come up with something sooner how effective do y-..." Knight stopped as he caught a glimpse of a figure that appeared to be staring right at him, but he couldn't get a good look at the figure because it quickly disappeared into the crowd around it.

"Everyone turn around and walk away from here." Knight said as he turned his back to the crowd. The others were confused by his sudden command, but they followed him despite their confusion.

"Knight, what's going on? What are we walking away from?" Marceline asked as she reached his side.

"I don't really know yet, but I think someone might be following us."

"What do you mean? I didn't see anything back there." Flame Princess said skeptically, she glanced back to where they were, but she didn't see anyone paying any particular attention to them.

"Of course you didn't, I'm probably the only one who has the eyes to see such a thing."

Knight continued walking but not far ahead he noticed another strange figure looking at all of them, but just as quickly as the first time this figure vanished out of sight.

"This isn't good." Knight said. He then turned in another direction and everyone followed right behind him.

"I really can't see what we're running away from, can't you tell us what you're seeing?" Bubblegum asked with a small hint on concern in her tone.

"I think we're being hunted by our enemy and they're waiting for the right moment to capture us." He said calmly, but low.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say anything sooner?! How did they even know we were here?!" Bonnie asked looking around for what Knight was seeing.

"Well if I had to guess, I would say my plan actually worked."

Before the others could ask what he meant a red apple rolled over to their feet. The apple broke in half and a thick cloud of smoke came right out of it, completely blocking everyone's vision.

* * *

><p>"Ugh-Wha-… What happened?" Finn asked. Apparently he passed out from the smoke and now he woke up in a very dark room, the only light in the room was emanating off of Flame Princess, who was right beside him, as well as everyone else. Everyone except the Vampire Queen.<p>

"We were taken away to some new location and our enemy is now holding us as prisoners, and I think it's safe to assume they did something with Marceline as well."

Finn turned around to see Knight sitting in the corner, the young boy sat up and the first thing that he took notice to was that they were all inside a locked cell.

"You mentioned something about a plan you had Knight, what was it exactly?" Jake asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure Victor ratted us out, so that part worked out quite well."

"Wait a minute, your friend is a rat? Why would he do that to us?"

"Are you kidding? Victor is the type of guy that would snitch on his own mother for the right price. Anyone who promises him money, really. Victor will do anything for that person and believe me when I say anything."

"You couldn't be any more right, Knight." A new voice spoke up.

This new person walked up to the cell where everyone could get a good look at him. He was a tall vampire wearing a black robe, with really short white hair.

"So let me guess - You payed Victor off to use him as bait for us? You knew I would go to him and ask for information so, you had him tell us a little bit about your plan and you followed us to trap us here. A very thought out plan I must admit."

"That's actually spot on. How were you able to tell what our exact plan was?"

"Because you clearly don't think about things as thoroughly as I do. There's one little thing you haven't thought of though and that is if I knew Victor was a rat why would I go to him?"

"I'll tell you why, it's because of this."

Knight then calmly walked up to the cell door and opened it as if it wasn't even locked.

"WHAT?! How in the world did you...?!"

"There isn't a lock in the world that I can't pick. So this is how it's going to work, either you could take us to where Marceline is or I could stab you in your undead heart with your own hand.."

Knight then pulled the vampire into a tight hold and proceeded to shove the vampire's own nails into his chest, the older man groaning in pain as red liquid spilled out.

"Wait a minute! This was actually your plan from the start!?" Bubblegum asked shocked.

"More or less. I wasn't counting on Marceline being taken away though, that was completely unexpected."

"You purposely let us get captured?" Flame Princess asked irritated.

"Do you want to question my tactics, or do you want to find out what these guys are doing with Marceline?"

"Why would you even think I would tell you anything?! Let alone take you to where my so called 'Queen' is?" The vampire asked as he strained in his position under Knights hold.

"Because whatever it is that you have planned I can tell you want to see it happen just as much as anyone else who's involved."

The vampire proceeded to laugh with an evil smirk, blood rush past his teeth as he tried to glance over to his capture.

"Oh, and our plans will not fail! We've been plotting to take down that little brat for years now, we've found it's much simpler to make things they way that they were before... you."

His eyes glanced over to Bonnibel's with the smirk still plastered across his face, the sugary princess jumped a bit before giving a hardened expression back.

"What do you mean before me!? I did NOTHING to you or you people!"

"You must be joking, if you all honestly believe Marceline has always been this way - you're surely mistaken."

"What are you talking about?" asked Knight with a serious tone to the vampire, "TALK!"

Knight proceeded to shove the vampire's hand deeper into his chest, causing a painful groan to echo through the darkened halls and blood to spirt out.

"FINE!" the vampire panted for a few moments before his gaze danced about the group of friends, his smirk never leaving his face, "your.. 'friend' isn't how she's always been. Yes, she was raised by the one you now know as the Ice King... but has she ever told you what happened after those joyful years?"

"Yes! She went home to the nightosphere to live with her father before resurfacing into Ooo! I know this story backwards and forwards! That's not telling me anything!" Bubblegum yelled out.

The older man laughed, "Oh, how I miss that lying little half breed we used to respect."

"Wait.. lying? What are you talking about...?" Finn questioned as he took a step forward.

"Just as I said.. Marceline hasn't always been the person who you know her to be. Before she met you princess.. before she met ANY of you.. she was just like any other regular vampire. She had no problem killing people, she had no problem destorying any light and being consumed by darkness. Ruling beside our king the both of them seemed to be able to diminish even the brightest of all lights, and she had no problem of getting rid of those who stood in our way, and tearing apart traitors in the courtyards of our very kingdom for her people's enjoyment. Ah, I can still remember her last kill too... a young man not much older than you lad.. He decided it'd be fun to steal from the vampire army and see how far he could get.." the older man laughed again.

"Just how far did he get..." asked Jake who was scared out of his mind.

"Not very. Upon arrival back to our kingdom, Marceline proceeded to rip his jaw away from his very skull. Not caring about a last request or his begging for forgiveness.. but then, like I said, YOU happened. You, Princess of the Candy Kingdom, you took away the ruler we needed."

"I took NO ONE away! Marceline saved ME, I didn't ask her to come to my rescue!"

"But you made her fall in love with you! You.. you who she claimed to out shine the very sun in her world.. you showed her the 'better things' in life than darkness. You caused her to change, to grow soft, to abandon the life she had and FOR WHAT!? FOR A STICK GLOB OF MUSCLE AND TISSUE WITH A BEATING HEART!? Marceline didn't need you.. she had something more.. power. And after my men are finished, we'll get back the ruler we needed after we finish off that pathetic slab of meat. Marceline could've been the one to save us, but now we see we must bring forth the dark ages again to reclaim what was ours."


	4. Chapter 4: Resurrection

Everyone (except Knight) was just staring at Princess Bubblegum in shock. Still trying to process what the vampire in Knight's grip had told them. The fact that there was at one point a Vampire King, that Marceline was an evil queen who ruled beside an even more dangerous Vampire King, and on top of that there was now the fact that Princess Bubblegum apparently had a more than platonic relationship with the Vampire Queen.

"You guys keep staring like you didn't know." Knight said while still keeping a strong grip on the vampire he was holding.

Now everyone just looked at him with confusion written all over their faces.

"You really didn't know?" He said and everyone nodded. "What do you tell these people Bonnie, or is everyone just too stupid to see it?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Jake asked angrily.

"What it means is that its pretty obvious that the Princess and Marceline had something special between them at one point."

"Knight, you really don't need to go into detail about it." The Candy Princess said, keeping her head low trying to cover a blush across her face.

"Believe me, I wasn't going to. That story isn't interesting enough to tell right now, but basically I met Marceline and Bonnibel around the time they were together, at one point something happened between them and they broke up."

"But you know what? Thats not what has my interest right now." Knight said turning back to the vampire in his hold. "What has my interest is what you said about a Vampire King, what you said about him and Marceline was very interesting, but I have to ask what does any of that have to do with your plans?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you? What are you going to do, kill me if I don't talk? If you were going to kill me you would've already have done that."

"You know your right, I probably should just get rid of you but since I'm feeling generous today I'm going to give you another chance. Either tell me what I want to know and show me where Marceline is, or I rip out your undead heart right now!"

When the vampire wouldn't say anything Knight became very frustrated, but just as he was about to dig deeper into the vampire's chest he was interrupted.

"Wait a minute Knight!" Finn shouted. "What was it that Victor guy said when you asked him about these guys? Wasn't it about something like..."

"Resurrection." Knight said. "So thats your big plan, your going to use Marceline to somehow bring back your old king and hope that he'll change everything back to the way it was before her?"

"Again you are spot on Knight. Its a plan that surely will not fail, our king never would have wanted any of the changes that stupid half breed made us conform to."

"You know I've heard a lot of flimsy ideas in my time but this one is just something else. How would using Marceline just somehow bring back your old ruler?"

With that the vampire smirked right them.

"Why don't you just see for yourself? After all it should be getting under way right now."

"What do you mean?" Flame Princess asked.

"Do you think we're that stupid Fire Girl? We knew you would all escape the second all of you regained consciousness, so I was sent down to keep you all here for as long as I can while my associates prepare for the ceremony."

"WHAT?! This was all just bait and we fell into it like a bunch of idiots."

"You know your very good at being spot on." He said with his smirk growing.

By now Knight was very angry at this point, so angry in fact that he released the vampire from his grip and slammed the vampire's head into the ground with great force.

"Your either going to take us to Marceline or I will leave you here to die very slowly and very painfully."

"...Very well. Please follow me." He said as he slowly got up and led them around the building they were in.

* * *

><p>After walking all around, the heroes were led to a room at the end of a large hallway. Knight kicked the door open and the first thing they saw was that Marceline was unconscious and strapped to some sort of torture table with other vampires standing in front of her wearing similar black robes to the one that led them there.<p>

"I don't know exactly what this is, but I can tell you your not going to finish it." Knight said stepping towards the other vampires, only to be blocked by some invisible forcefield. "What the..."

"You should know by now that we take great precautions Knight. And as to what your looking at its a little ceremony we will be performing to honor the dead and pray for their safe return to the realm of the living." One of them said without turning around.

"You mean your just going to do something that will bring back your evil king?" Finn asked.

"You are correct young man, now all of you please sit back, relax, and watch carefully. After all its not like any of you can do much with this forcefield in your way, its designed so that not even Knight can break through it."

"Unfortunately he's right, not even I am strong enough to break through something like this." Knight said while tapping on the invisible barrier.

"So thats it we're just supposed to watch these guys and do nothing about it?" Flame Princess asked finding this whole situation completely unbelievable.

"I'm sorry FP but unfortunately there aren't a whole lot of options right now. In order to take down a barrier like that you have to weaken the one who created it, and since we can't get to any of them I don't know what else to do."

"Great this is just great! I bet this was part of their plan from the beginning." She said in great annoyance.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Knight asked. "Honestly why do I keep getting the feeling that you guys don't trust me?"

"You fools can work out your trust issues later. But right now witness the return of our great king." One of the vampires said.

"You know I've actually been curious. What is it that you need Marceline for?" Knight asked.

"The only thing she actually is good for. As much as we hate to admit it, Marceline is our queen which makes her vampire royalty, and in order to resurrect our king we need royal blood." He said raising a small dagger to show them.

With the dagger in hand the vampire slowly approached Marceline. But just he was about to stab her with it he was interrupted.

"WAIT!" Bubblegum shouted. "Don't do this, I don't know exactly why you want to do this, because of me being with Marceline, because she made everything in this kingdom change, I don't know. But you don't need to do this I'm sure that if you explain your issues with Marceline, I'm certain she'll give you what you want.

With the Candy Princess' pleas, the vampires only laughed at her as a response.

"You just don't see it do you Princess? Marceline has already given us what we want by making it so easy to do this."

With that the vampire stabbed Marceline in the shoulder with the dagger. The dagger itself didn't go that deep, only a few inches in but it was enough to get her blood.

The next thing that vampire did was place the bloody dagger in the middle of a black pentagram that was on the ground just beside him. Almost immediately the pentagram turned green just like the one from earlier, but this time instead of a demonic being coming through green fire this pentagram seemed to open up some kind of portal. Once the portal was opened a huge black misty like mass came through and the portal closed immediately after that.

"Wake up Queen, I'm certain you'll want to see this more than anyone." One vampire said, then poured water on Marceline that caused her to stir a bit, then she slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh Wh-What?" She said as she was trying to wake up. But then she felt a terrible pain in her shoulder that caused her to become fully aware now.

"What's going on? Whats happening?!" The Vampire Queen asked. But then she looked up and saw the black mass and her whole face just had a look of sheer terror on it.

"No... you didn't!" Was all Marceline could say.

"Oh yes we did Marceline." One vampire said. Then all of the vampires kneeled down as if they were bowing to the black mass that was slowly taking form.

The shapeless mass soon developed what appeared to be arms and legs and even a whole body. When the body was formed the black mass then turned into an actual person, forming short black hair, red demon-like eyes, big fangs, and even a nice black suit with a white shirt and black tie.

"Everyone allow me to introduce Vlad the Vampire King." One of them said as the new vampire's feet touched the ground.

The very first thing the Vampire King did was turn around to look at Marceline who did nothing but grin right at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a historical fact, I named the Vampire King Vlad after someone who was named Vlad Tepes a Romanian ruler who also became known by a different name and that name is Dracula. But enough on history please let me know what you think of the story in either reviews or PMs<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**A/N; Hey everyone I just want to take a quick minute to just thank everyone for already having this story exceed my expectations. I didn't really know if this would be considered a great or just be completely ignored. However during the time since I published this in late November this story has already received 4 Reviews, 4 Favorites, 9 Followers, and a total of 563 Views. So thanks to everyone who made all that happen and I hope you continue reading.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Adventure Time I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Marceline, I can't tell you how great it is to see you again." The Vampire King said in such a calm voice that it was almost chilling.<p>

Marceline only hissed a a response to the king.

"Don't even think about trying to use your charm on me Vlad! I still remember everything you've done, all the hurt and pain you caused people."

"That's funny, if I remember correctly you liked doing those things just as much as I did. But you know what? It really doesn't matter what I've done in the past because I now have the chance to start over with this second chance at life." He said while stepping closer to her.

"Stay away from me! I didn't want to be with you when I killed you and I don't want to be..." She stopped yelling when she realized what Vlad was doing. He placed his hand on her cut shoulder and started to heal it using his powers.

"Why are you..." She tried to ask but he just raised up his hand to stop her.

"I don't know if you remember, but I never did like seeing you in pain." He then turned to the other vampires who resurrected him. "I cannot express how grateful I am for what you have done for me, now release her."

"But m-my king she's weak, she changed everything you did, and she..."

"And she is your queen no matter what now release her! And take down that barrier over there." Vlad ordered.

The vampire did just that realizing that this wasn't quite what he expected from the return of his king.

Instead of floating over to her friends, Marceline just floated in that one spot looking at Vlad in disbelief.

"Why are you just letting me go Vlad? After all this time I would've expected you to want revenge if you ever came back."

"I never actually lied to you Marceline and I'm not gonna start now. The truth is I simply don't care about what happened in the past. The only thing that matters now is whats happening right now."

Marceline didn't know how to react to his words. She expected him to unleash his wrath upon her and any mortal that got in his way, but instead he calmly tells her that he has nothing against her, she just stared at him in total disbelief.

"You know, I hate to interrupt this little lovers reunion but I have to ask, what are the both of you talking about?" Knight said.

The Vampire King and Queen turned their attention to the others for a moment before looking at each other again.

"I guess you never told them about us?" Vlad asked.

"..It isn't something that I'm very fond of talking about." She said in a blank tone.

"Well instead of talking about it why don't I just show you? Does anyone here have any memory dust?" He said while stepping towards the others.

"I do" Knight said taking out a small bag from his pocket and tossed it to the Vampire King.

"Knight, you really don't want to see those old memories do you?" Marceline asked nervously.

"Normally I wouldn't really care, but this whole situation we're in is about you and him so I think its important to know everything... Besides if he or any of his little slave boys try anything I'll just get rid of them."

"Thats funny you actually think you can take all of us down." One of the vampires said.

"You think I can't?" He said. "I already took care of the one over there." Knight said pointing behind him where everyone one saw the vampire that brought them down here against the wall unconscious.

"What!... But how?!... I'll destroy you for that!" But just as he was about to fly towards Knight the vampire was stopped by Vlad who pulled him back to the ground.

"Enough! I understand that your mad but right now isn't the time to be going into a losing battle."

"Listen to your king slave boy. After all isn't that what you wanted from all of this?"

"You shouldn't be taunting them. Unless you don't want the answers to your questions." Vlad said holding up the bag of memory dust.

"Fine. Please continue with what you were doing then."

"Very well." Vlad said. He then blew the dust around so everyone in the room was caught in it.

It wasn't long before everyone fell asleep into the memories of the Vampire King and Queen.

* * *

><p>When the dust around them cleared everyone noticed that they were now inside of a destroyed city, with ruined buildings and cars all around them.<p>

"This place looks like we're in the immediate aftermath of the Mushroom War." Knight said while looking around.

"It is, this is how I first met Marceline." Vlad said.

It wasn't long before everyone heard angry grumbling, and then they saw the memory of a teenage Marceline walking through the post apocalyptic city, with nothing but the clothes on her back, Hambo sticking out of her backpack, and her ax in her hand, which at this point in time was just an ax not an ax-bass.

"Stupid demon I call a dad! He doesn't care at all for anyone, not even me! All he really cares about is running that stupid place he calls the Nightoshere and eating my fries without being concerned about me!"

"..Wow thats really rough." Jake said while watching the memory.

"Yeah I was really mad at my dad when this happened." The real Marceline explained.

"Reminds me of the relationship I had with my own lousy parents." Knight said.

"Everyone pay attention if I remember correctly this is where it really gets interesting." Vlad said.

Everyone turned their attention back to the memory and saw that the younger Marceline was still walking through the city. Until she stopped when she heard music from somewhere.

"What the..." The younger Marceline said. She walked towards the music passing by a couple of ruined buildings on the way.

She followed the sound to the ruins of what appeared to be an old store. When Marceline looked inside she saw a person wearing jeans and a leather jacket playing an acoustic guitar, who apparently hadn't seen her yet. When she tried to get a closer look at this person, she accidentally knocked over a rock which got the attention of the person inside.

The person turned around showing his red eyes and fangs and let a huge hiss at the teenage half-demon.

Marceline screamed and fell over and when she tried to get up so she could run away, the person in the store flew right over to her and pinned her to the ground.

"I'm going to suck all of the blood from your heart!" The vampire shouted moving his big fangs to Marceline's neck.

Just as the vampire was about to bite into her neck, Marceline managed to get her feet underneath his chest and kicked him right off of her pushing him back a few feet.

Without thinking, Marceline quickly stood up and grabbed her family ax and held it up tightly, as the vampire stood up.

"Stay away from me! Your not getting my blood no matter how much you try!"

With her words the vampire who just tried to attack her bursted out laughing.

"I'm sorry thats just too much." He said as he continued laughing. "You thought I was actually going to drain you of your blood. It never stops being funny no matter how many times I do it."

Confused by the sudden change in behavior, Marceline slowly lowered the ax and asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Its a little joke I play when I meet new people. Personally I think its funnier than a simple 'hello'."

"Yeah it also shows how much of a jerk you can be." Maceline said while getting her things and walking away.

"Hey come on." He said floating over to her side. "Look I'm sorry if I scared you. Why don't we try this again, my name is Vlad whats yours?"

Marceline stopped walking and looked at him, she could see in his eyes that his apology was sincere. She could also see something else in his eyes but that was something she couldn't quite name at the moment.

"I'm Marceline."

"Well Marceline, I'm glad I met you. But I have to ask, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Well I was looking to see if there was anything good that the humans left behind, and there really wasn't much. What about you?"

"I kinda got mad at my dad and ran off."

"Well isn't he the stupid one, you don't look like the type of person I would want to be mad at me."

Marceline actually laughed a little at Vlad's words.

"How did you even survive the war anyway? I mean that bomb wiped out just about every living thing around here, and.. you don't exactly look human."

"I'm only part human actually. My mom was human but my dad is a real demon, he actually rules over this place called the Nightosphere."

"Wow, really?" He asked

"Yeah, personally I think he cares more about ruling over that place then caring about me and..." She paused for a second and looked at him. "Why am I even telling you this stuff, I don't even know you." Marceline said as she continued walking.

Vlad simply shrugged and said. "I guess I just have one of those faces, the kind that anyone can talk to about anything."

"Well I would love to keep talking but I need to find more supplies before more weird creatures show up."

"Hey if you want, you can come with me. Where I come from you wouldn't ever have to worry about supplies or anything strange that'll pop out of nowhere."

Marceline looked at him with a somewhat surprised look on her face, before she said, "That sounds really nice Vlad but again I don't really know you and besides your a vampire. You said you wouldn't suck my blood but how do I know another vampire won't?"

Vlad laughed a little and smiled at her.

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about other vampires attacking you for two reasons; one is because most vampires survive off of the color red." He demonstrated by picking up a red brick and sucking all of the color from it, leaving only a gray brick that he threw to the ground after.

"Second; they wouldn't attack you if they saw you with me."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm not just any ordinary vampire, I'm the king of the vampires."

"Really? Your the Vampire King!" She said sounding more amazed then she wanted to let on.

"Yes I am, and your more than welcome to come with me back to my kingdom." Vlad said.

"Well.. I don't know, I mean I did just meet you and uh..."

"I can already tell you want to come so why don't we just go." He said holding out his hand to her.

Marceline slowly took his hand and they both took off flying away from this destroyed city.

* * *

><p>"So.. was this one of those love at first sight scenarios?" Knight asked.<p>

"In a way, I guess you can say that. Something about her was just really interesting to me. Wouldn't you say the same about me Marceline?"

"I don't normally look back at this point in time but when I do I wonder why I even wanted to go with you." Marceline said trying to sound cold to the Vampire King.

Before Vlad could respond to Marceline he was interrupted.

"So what happened next?" Finn asked.

"Well after I brought her to the kingdom I showed her around a bit. You may have seen a few of those places when you got here. When I took her to the castle I had everyone there treat her better than royalty itself."

"You showed me luxuries that I never had before, you basically made it so that I wouldn't want to leave." Marceline said.

"You know I wanted to make you happy while you were there. You never once said it was too much."

"Would you mind getting on with the story please?" Knight asked sounding annoyed. "Instead of arguing like an old married couple you two should just explain what happened."

"Fine." Vlad said. "After I brought Marceline to the kingdom, she liked it so much she asked me if she could stay, which I gladly accepted. A few years went by and Marceline and I grew closer. we actually started dating around the time she got to the age she is now, well physically anyway not literally."

* * *

><p>As Vlad was describing what happened the memory started to change. From a post apocalyptic city to the middle of a field which actually looked a bit like the Grasslands. Everyone saw the memory of a now older Marceline (who has yet to become a vampire) sitting out in the sun, while Vlad was sitting under a shady tree.<p>

"You know, I still don't get how stepping out into the sun can just kill a vampire." The memory of Maceline said to the memory of Vlad.

"The sun just burns us really badly. It would be the same as someone setting you on fire." Vlad said.

"Then why did you want to come out here during the middle of the day?"

"I wanted to give you something and I didn't want to wait until night time to do it. Remember how you asked me if I could teach you how to play the guitar and I said you would probably a more awesome bass player?" He asked and she nodded.

"Well I made a little something for you." Vlad said as he reached back and revealed his gift to Marceline.

"(Gasp) Vlad is that my..."

"I made some 'adjustments' to your ax, it used to be just a killing tool, but now its a killing tool that can create killer bass riffs."

Marceline took her family ax and looked at carefully, as she strummed the bass strings, she smiled and really started to play the new instrument.

"I love it! This is amazing!" She said as she went over to hug Vlad.

"I thought you said you were the one who made the ax into and ax-bass Marceline." Finn said.

"I lied. I told Vlad that I wanted to play music so he made my family heirloom into a rocking bass."

"Look as uh... touching as this is can we just skip ahead to what happened between you and King Scary over here?" Knight asked.

"We were actually getting to that, but first you have to see what happened later that night." Vlad said as the memory changed again.

* * *

><p>Now everyone was looking out at a balcony on the castle. Where they saw Marceline sitting at a small round table wearing a nice red dress. Vlad came out to the balcony wearing a nice black suit with a bow tie, and sat down with Marceline.<p>

"So first you make a killer bass then you treat me to this. Whats the occasion Vlad?"

"Being with you is the only occasion I need. I just thought its something you deserve for being with a guy who clearly doesn't deserve you."

Marceline just laughed lightly and blushed a deep shade of red at Vlad's words.

"But seriously this is a special occasion and I just hope everything goes right tonight."

"Well if its got you this nervous I hope everything works out ok."

The evening went on like it normally would, Vlad and Marceline enjoyed their date. Once their food was brought out to them Vlad sucked the color from a steak while Marceline actually ate hers. When they were almost done eating is when curiosity finally got to Marceline.

"I don't get it Vlad what is it thats so special about tonight, this just seems like an ordinary date to me."

"Alright I'll tell you, but first tell me; how long have we been together?"

"Almost three years now you know that."

"Yes I do. Now tell me would you be willing to give up the sun just to be with me Marceline?"

"We already talked about this Vlad, and I told you I have no reason to stay mortal. I would miss the sun and actual food but I would have so much more to gain if I gave up those things." She said sounding more serious now.

"Thats good because I wouldn't do this if you didn't think that way." He said as he took her hands into his.

"Marceline there is no other person I would want to spend eternity with besides you. Not only that I can't think of anyone else who would be a better queen to my kingdom than you. Your beautiful, intelligent, not to mention you can take down anyone who gets in your way. So really the only thing I have to ask is this..."

Vlad took out a small box from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee, and opened the box showing a beautiful ruby diamond engagement ring. As he did this Marceline's eyes went wide and she put a hand up to her mouth to cover an escaping gasp.

"Marceline Abadeer, will you marry me?"

Marceline didn't react at all, she didn't even move a muscle for several long minutes. Until finally tears started to form in her eyes and her blank expression changed to a smile.

"Yes of course I'll marry you Vlad!" She shouted happily.

Vlad smiled and quickly got up and place the ring on her finger. Marceline smiled brightly at the ring and quickly went over to kiss Vlad deeply.

* * *

><p>The memory quickly faded after that.<p>

"You don't need to see what happened next. It isn't exactly I guess you could say pleasant." Vlad said.

"Thanks for putting _that_ image my head." Knight said sarcastically.

"So you two actually got engaged?" Bubblegum asked sounding more surprised from that fact than anything else.

"(Sigh) Yes we did." Marceline said. "I was actually convinced that I was in love with him, and it was because of that I let him convince me that I could do whatever I want as the queen of the vampires."

"Whats funny is that I was still able to make her my queen even though we never officially got married." Vlad said.

"You know there has been something I've been wondering about, that other guy said you were both like evil tyrants. What happened to make you like that?" Flame Princess asked.

"'Tyrants' is such an ugly word but if you want to call it that go right ahead. It all happened after I turned Marceline into a vampire."

"Let me guess, the vampire bite did a lot more than just turning her into a blood-sucking nightcrawler." Knight said.

"Yes, it did. Just like any other mortal that gets turned. I was never mortal, but from what I've seen the change just makes the person feel like they love being consumed by darkness, and diminishing the brightest of all lights."

"I'm not going to show you any of the things that either of us have done during the time we were together. I will however show you..."

"Enough with the memories! I think we've all seen enough!" Knight said. He then snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>Everyone immediately woke up and saw Knight standing against the wall cross-armed.<p>

"I'm tired of watching ancient history, besides its pretty obvious what happened that drove the both of you apart."

"Really? Then what happened Knight?" Finn asked. As a result Knight face-palmed himself.

"Unbelievable humans are still as clueless now as they were then. Its obvious that what happened between Marceline and Princess Bubblegum is what drove apart the evil vampire tyranny."

"Uh.. Knight I don't think thats exactly as it happened." Bubblegum said blushing a bit.

"No, actually that is exactly what happened." Marceline said. "After I met you I found that ruling out of fear isn't the right way to rule a kingdom."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you can't be our queen now." A member of the vampire cult said.

"Actually thats where your wrong, Marceline became the complete ruler of this kingdom after what happened with your king. So really your king isn't even really a king." Bubblegum explained.

"Vlad was our king first even though Marceline is the one who killed him! If anything there needs to be a few discussions on the matter."

"And with that I'll leave you to discuss your political issues." Knight said. "Everyone else who isn't a vampire I recommend you come with me, these issues really don't concern us."

"Are you insane Knight?!" Bubblegum practically shouted. "We can't just leave when something this important is happening!"

"I don't involve myself with royal affairs Princess, you know that. Now all of you come on, if I have to drag you out of here I will." He said as he started leaving.

All of the non-vampire people reluctantly looked at the Vampire Queen.

"Just go you guys. I fell for his tricks once I won't let it happen again."

With that everyone slowly left Marceline and caught up with Knight. Even though they kept asking, Knight refused to answer why he decided to leave until after they were safely outside of the Vampire Kingdom.

"He does have evil intentions and I wanted to leave before he considered us a threat."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"The way I saw everything is that he only really wants two things; He wants Marceline back and he wants to resurrect his evil empire, maybe even go beyond that."

"How could you tell that?" Flame Princess asked.

"Isn't it obvious FP? He didn't care about showing us old memories of himself, he wanted to remind Marceline how they were when they were together. The one thing that I noticed about Marceline in those memories is that she looked happy, which is what Vlad wanted to remind her of."

"So the way I see it here's whats gonna happen; Marceline is gonna fall for King Charming again, then he'll convince her to be evil again and destroy everything that gets in his way, probably until he has complete control of Ooo."

"You could tell all of that just by looking at old memories?" Finn asked.

"Not at all. In fact the only thing I am certain of is that he does want Marceline back. But I do think its safe to assume that he would want revenge, I mean he doesn't strike me as the type of person who lets things go very easily."

"If your so certain that the Vampire King is that much of a threat, then why didn't you stop him when you could have?" Bubblegum asked.

"Because of two reasons Bonnie. One; such an action would lead to a great deal of collateral damage, and two; in order to stop somebody like him you need to come up with a really good plan first. Which is what the five of us are going to do next, so follow me, I have a hideout not too far away from here."

* * *

><p><strong>Such a long chapter! :0 I cannot believe it turned out to be this long! Anyway I hope this long chapter kept you interested. Thank you for reading. <strong>


End file.
